creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Update R55
Update R55 - The Big Update Date: 2018-08-22 New Features and Content * New & improved player character models! Overhaul and improvements for all character models * Extensive animation polish, including facial movement * More customization options The appearance of your in-game character is no longer tied to equipped armor. This means you have freedom to wear whatever you want without having to look like every other player because you want the gear with the best stats. Visuals and item stats are independent so there is no constraint. * Five new costume sets inspired by the classic armor are now available — these five costumes are being given away free in the store for current players! Check in anytime in the next two weeks and you can get them immediately. You can mix and max pieces from different sets or use other costume pieces in the game. Future players will be able to purchase these costumes in the store with coins, including the free coins that we provide at the start of the game. * The five new costumes are: ** Fury Warrior Costume - Fury Warrior Arms, Fury Warrior Torso, Fury Warrior Legs ** Electro Cycle Costume - Electro Cycle Arms, Electro Cycle Torso, Electro Cycle Legs ** Metal Mk I Costume - Metal Mk I Arms, Metal Mk I Torso, Metal Mk I Legs ** First Fantasy Costume - First Fantasy Arms, First Fantasy Torso, First Fantasy Legs ** Master Creator Costume - Master Creator Arms, Master Creator Torso, Master Creator Legs * Improved combat! ** New 3rd-person combat camera! ** Equip your weapon to switch to a third-person perspective. ** 3rd-person combat is enabled by default but can be toggled on the Settings menu. ** You can see everything around you and land your swords with impressive accuracy! * New roll move ** Roll by pressing the left-side alt or ctrl button and any directional key. Usable in 3rd-person combat mode. ** Note: The “mouse unbind” hotkey is moved to right-side alt button There’s an optional advanced setting for double-tapping any direction to roll ** You have two roll charges that replenish over time. ** The roll icons to the right of your quickbar on the HUD reflect how many rolls you currently have available * New AOE Gauntlet Smash attack ** Use your gauntlet smash attack by pressing the middle mouse button (default). Usable in 3rd-person combat mode. ** Deal incredible damage to creatures and players around you! BAM! ** Gauntlet smash damage scales with your weapon’s power ** Use Gauntlet Smash any time you have 75% or more stamina. * Improved Stamina Regeneration ** Stamina regeneration now percentage-based, based on your maximum stamina, so players with tons of stamina will recover it just as fast as players without stamina bonuses. * Improved combat targeting ** Combat targeting is much more accurate and intuitive ** Using a cone-based targeting system, with an optional aim-assist feature. ** Creatures glow red when targeted in melee range. * Improved player and creature animations ** A wide range of player animation improvements and polish ** New player and creature death, bomb throwing, swimming, and sprint attack animations * New intro cinematic when creating a world! * New Help feature ** Visit the Help tab in the codex for descriptions of game items and systems. * More QB! QB now welcomes you back to the game and generally shows love for you. * Goo blocks can now be processed into globs of goo (try processing orange or purple goo blocks… Improvements * Major storage boosts! ** Maximum item stack size increased from 300 to 999 ** Wood Bookshelf (formerly 3 slots) and Wood Chest (formerly 24 slots) are both increased to 25 slots! ** Stone Chest (formerly 28 slots) increased to 35 slots! ** Blue Gift Box, Green Gift Box, Red Gift Box, Heart Shaped Box, Industrial Locker, Medieval Chest and Hidden Temple Chest (formerly 32 slots), Pumpkin Chest, Royal Pumpkin Chest and Arctek Chest (formerly 36 slots) increased to 45 slots! ** Grand Arctek Chest and Pumpkiru’s King Chest (formerly 40 slots) increased to 60 slots! ** Minor consistency changes and small improvements to the crafting recipes for some storage containers ** Any existing chests will not be updated unless re-placed * Gauntlet pull speed improvements ** Most surface-level blocks pull faster regardless of equipped mining cell ** Lower-tier mining cells (base, stone, obsidian) pull a little faster overall ** This change is for newer players to make pulling speed feel crisper and more responsive. ** Higher-tier mining cells are unchanged. * Crouch more aptly renamed to “Safe Walk” * Added Codex keybinding option * Claim pricing rebalanced ** Individual claim prices reduced by up to 50%. ** Players can acquire four additional claims per world with in-game resources. ** Max claims per player in a world increased from 24 to 40. * Crafting station animations are a bit more responsive * Most items can now be placed underwater without a visible “air box” around them ** We are looking into some weird visuals when placing on top-level water, but this change allows for a much better underwater building experience * Audio improvements for weapon swings and improved positional sound effects for other players Bugfixes * Performance fixes to reduce frame hitching and stuttering * Fire spread performance optimizations ** Burns out twice as fast now and only shows a glow from farther away * Networking fix to improve connections, particularly for players on EU and Asia servers * Fixed some bad default configuration values for new users to fix reported issues * Fixed cases where items end up in incorrect quickbar slots * Quest rewards can now be fully claimed even with full inventory * Fixed only being able to take one photo ever for adventure checkpoints * Newly-placed adventure checkpoints should no longer show debug text * Fixed sign text not displaying properly (z-fighting) on signs in some cases * Unlearned seasonal crafting recipes now properly removed from the crafting menu outside of seasonal events * Minor quest text and objective fixes * Minor block description text and categorization fixes Hotfix 2018-08-23 Bugfixes * Fix for 3rd person combat mode toggle not sticking * Minor data tweak for the stone mining cell (removed unlock requirements so it automatically shows on the crafting panel for new players) * Disabled cinematic subtitles, since they were mostly just mirroring the text on the screen. :) Category:Patch Notes